Choices
by Lo-ol-ik
Summary: The future is not set in stone. As Cornelius grow up, he re-encounters beautiful Franny Framagucci. But he soon learns that she is dating his old roommate, Michael Yagoobian. Cornelius knows she is the love of his life. But is he willing to betray Goob and break his heart in order to win Franny's love? Or is he willing to let his future change a little for his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Cornelius was finishing some sketches for his new invention when his mother Lucille stormed into the room. As energetic as she always was she shouted in pure happiness: "Darling you won't believe who I found in my class at the University today." Cornelius was now picking up the pencil he dropped when his mother crashed into his room. "Who could that be?" Just as he finished saying these words, a beautiful girl, who used to be his best friend in the past appeared behind his mom, leaving him with his mouth wide open. As mysterious as the future was for him he was now left to do the right or wrong choices, which could both lead him closer to her or separate them forever.

Chapter 1: Keep moving forward

Cornelius was driving home from a disastrous experiment at the university. He was supposed to be teaching, helping others open their minds to the wonderful world of the sciences and he was doing it just fine until the damn pistons of the engine got out of place. This led to the complete disarm of the machine itself and the spilling of the fuel inside of it, which caught on fire and every student had to run away from the room before they got burned. Cornelius alone had to take care of it with an extinguisher. With the help of the sprinklers throwing water above him, the young adult managed to extinguish the fire before it consumed the whole laboratory and consequently him too.

Cornelius stopped the car on the driveway of his home but he didn't go out of it just yet. He stood there with his eyes lost somewhere on the front porch. Then he pressed his forehead against the steering wheel with closed eyes and sighed. "Keep moving forward, Neil. Keep… moving… forward." He told himself more defeated than positive. The twenty-one year old then got out of the car and forced a smile when he entered the house, he didn't want to let his mother know how frustrated he really was.

It was almost six o'clock but Bud was already fast asleep on the couch and his mother was dancing in the kitchen while preparing diner. "Neil? Is that you?" asked Lucille from the kitchen door. "No, it's a thief. I enter calmly through the front door just to be decent. Now please hand me all of your money and I won't shoot you." said Cornelius in a joking tone. "Hello mum. How was your day?" then the scientist hugged his mother and lift her a little from the floor. "Oh, it was fantastic. Five days without sleeping on a row, and I feel fabulous. Rather amusing right?" the women talked after kissing his son on the cheek and proceeding with the lasagna she was preparing. "Mum, the lack of sleep can lead to severe damage in your system." said Cornelius "You need to rest. Promise you'll sleep tonight." "Yes honey, I'll sleep like a baby" said Lucille "if you tell me what's wrong with you."

Lucille was now looking deep into his only son's eyes. Her brown eyes scanned him and he couldn't resist spilling all his frustration before her. "I try mum, I really try. But when I try my hardest everything goes wrong. That damn engine, the flying car prototype, the automatic tooth brush prototype… I fail at everything. I know I have to keep moving forward, but man, is it hard to go on surrounded by failure and realizing the only reason it all goes wrong is because of you. There's no one or nothing I can blame but myself. So, why keep trying? Why keep moving forward?"

The lasagna was already inside the oven and long forgotten by the two scientists in the kitchen. Lucille was looking at his son, his desperate eyes, his uneasy hands through his hair, his tapping foot on the floor, and finally a long, exasperated sigh. She kept herself silent for a few seconds, considering deeply her words before saying them. "You keep moving forward because deep down inside your heart you know you were made for wonderful, great, magnanimous things. All this, all of this "failure" you're talking about is just the prelude of exceptional achievements. Life, love, success it's all made of failure after failure. The important thing is to keep moving forward because when you keep going on and trying every day, you end up finding the answer and doing it right. Honey, don't let that calculating head of yours tame your free and unstoppable heart. Our greatest achievements are the ones in which we pour all of our hearts. Never forget that."

Cornelius, though still feeling a little defeated, looked at his mother with some more hope than he had before. A small smile spread through his lips and he walked over to his mom and hugged her again. He had grown up so much Lucille's head rested on his chest when he embraced her. His aging, small, beautiful mother was at once crazy and incredibly wise. "What would I do without you, mum?" "That's a brilliant question, dear. I'd let you find it out yourself, but I'll give you the answer. You'd be irreparably boring. You're welcome very much!" said Lucille with a wide smile while breaking the hug. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" An intoxicating smell of lasagna filled the kitchen and Cornelius stomach growled. "I don't suppose you'd like an answer to that after you eat, would you?" said Lucille radiantly.

"Do I smell some meaty lasagna?" said Bud wide awake. "Yes honey. It's almost ready! We will continue with that later, Neil." she whispered to her son blinking her eyes to him.

Cornelius smiled again. He was lucky to have such great parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking News

Chapter 2

Cornelius woke up feeling positive and decided. Well, not really, just tired and lazy. But after a nice bath, brushing his teeth and a cup of coffee he surely felt determined to go to the University, apologize for the incident, and continue teaching those students some real science. He wasn't letting an engine fiasco frustrate him enough to quit his job as professor. After all he had heard about some other incidents concerning the biology and chemistry departments, though none of them had caught on fire. But, as he had heard about those mishaps, he also heard about how the students smeared the professors in charge of those experiments. "What's wrong with me? Am I really scared of the opinion of students? Come on, Neil! You have two doctorates, work for InventCo, you've won a noble prize, and you have plenty of years experiencing with machinery. Everything will be fine." He looked at himself in the mirror of his bedroom and realized he was still wearing his pajamas. "Though you don't look bad in that suit we can't go to the University wearing little-rockets pants, can we?" he said looking at himself with a smirk.

Neil decided to wear some casual jeans, a white button-up shirt with his mom's favorite red bow tie, and his lab coat. He didn't even bothered to look at his spiky blonde hair, it was untamable and he was starting to like the look. It gave him personality, he thought. "Neil! Aren't you going to have some breakfast before leaving?" said Lucile sipping from her cup of coffee. "No mum. I have to go. I'm late." "Oh, wait for me. I have an early class today." Lucile also putted on her lab coat before leaving and both scientists left the house.

"Mum, did you sleep last night?" asked Cornelius not forgetting their agreement from the night before. "Yes honey. I slept eight hours straight." "Mum…" said Cornelius suspiciously. "Alright, fine! Just five hours, but I did sleep!" Mother and son laughed a little before Lucile asked "Neil, are you planning on finding a girlfriend anytime soon? I see you all day everyday either working like hell at InventCo, or giving classes, or locked up in your lab. I want you to have some friends and go out. Be reckless every now and then, break a few rules, you know… just for you to live your life." Cornelius looked at his mother while they were on a red light. "Mum, I'm not focused on that right now. I have to take care of you guys, and really, there are no interesting or attractive girls looking for nerd scientists." He then proceeded as the light turned green and entered the University's parking lot. "Take care of whom?! Oh give me a break honey! We are fine on our own your father and I. And don't give me the "hot chicks don't like scientists" nonsense. You're a talented, handsome, young adult and every girl would die to be with you." Lucile caressed Neil's cheek. "Yes mum, but I still have time. I'm twenty-one years old, I'm young. It's not as if I was some forty-year-old still living with his parents. I'll find a girl as well as some friends later. Science goes first." Both were getting out of the car. Neil thought that was the end of the conversation when his mother stood up in front of him with her arms crossed. The scientist was now preparing for the speech.

"Listen honey… Family, friends, even a girlfriend, are people you can rely on during your most sacrificed battles. Science is studying everything, from simple microorganisms to the expansion of the Universe itself. And yes it is wonderful, and it will lead you to marvelous things, but it is just knowledge and you can't look for comfort or love or kindness or affection in knowledge. That's why family and relationships are so important to humans. And you're no less of a human than I'm and I still need you and your father to be able to continue with my life. Do you understand me?" Lucile looked really concerned. "Yes mum, I do… And I love you and dad, and for now you two are the only ones I need. The girl will come to me when she has to, and so will happen with friends. I won't push things to happen." he said hugging his mother and kissing her cheek.

"Maybe she will come to you sooner than what you expect. Later sweetheart! "

"Yeah mum, we will see if that's true. Later."

Francesca Framagucci woke up a little late that morning, startled by the hard and constant banging at her door. Her raven hair was everywhere as she unwrapped herself from inside the blankets of her bed. She looked at the clock and jumped straight to the bathroom to wash her teeth and tie her hair in a loose ponytail. She choose a blue skirt and an orange shirt randomly and sprayed a little perfume over her clothe. Franny looked at herself again in the mirror and realized her anti-gravity cowlick. "How does it even do that? How can it stay all that way up without any gel or hairspray?" She tied it right sided with a bobby pin and picked up her bag and binder. "Franny aren't you going to eat something before leaving?" asked her brother Gaston from the kitchen. "I'm late on my second day of college, Gaston! I don't have time for food!" said the girl running past her brothers and rushing into the car.

After skipping some red lights and almost killing herself in the process she then arrived at the University and ran to the Faculty of Sciences. The big halls of the building were all crowded which made it more difficult for Franny to get to her class in time. She tripped over some random girl's foot and almost hit the floor with her entire body if he hadn't been there. The guy held her by the waist seconds before she fell completely, and he helped her gain her balance again. When she turned around to thank the man for his help she realized she was looking directly into Cornelius Robinson's blue eyes. Both were astonished, with their eyes wide open, awkward smiles, and uneasy hands. "Francesca Framagucci… It's so… wonderful seeing you here." said Cornelius happily. "Yes, it's wonderful indeed. I never thought I'd see you in here. I mean you graduated from college at fourteen, you have two doctorates, also work for InventCo and you know, who would have thought you'd be here of all the places you could be? You look good… I mean it's good seeing you. Maybe we could have a cup of coffee sometime and catch up with each other. Well if you want to. I have no problem if you don't because…" "Franny breathe, please!" The young girl then realized how fast she was talking without giving herself a chance to inhale some oxygen. She felt her face turning red and her palms starting to sweat. She gazed at the floor and chewed on her lower lip desperate to get out of the awkward situation.

"I'd love to have some coffee with you. How about after class? I have nothing else to do. So, what do you say?" asked Neil with an easy smile. "I… I would… ehem… I would really like that, Cornelius." Franny didn't know why she was feeling so nervous around the guy she was best friends with when they were younger. "It's not like he is some sort of celebrity… Well he kind of is. But come on Fran! You know this guy, it is sweet old Neil. Why are you freaking out?" she thought. "It's a date then. And what's with the diplomacy? Just call me Neil, like you used to. See you around. I have class." said the scientist as he walked to his classroom. "Alright, _Neil_… Wait! It's a date?! It can't… be a date." but Cornelius was already gone. Franny shook her head a little and looked at her watch. She was ten minutes late for her class and she wasn't even close to the classroom. She has been told the Genetics professor was nice and all but she was certainly strict when it came to punctuality.

Franny entered the classroom as quietly as she could. Thank God there was a video presentation going on so no one looked back at her. She sat down on the last row next to a short brunette with big round glasses. "Hi. Sorry. How much have I missed?" she whispered to the girl. "Hi. Not so much. Lucy… I mean Professor Krunklehorn spent _five minutes_ apologizing for being 0.50 seconds late to class. She then said how severe and demanding she is with punctuality and made a joke. Just a few laughed. Then she started the video which was a short introduction to genetics and nothing else." answered the brunette with a strong British accent in a whisper too. "Thank you a lot. I'm Franny." "You're welcome. I'm Billie, now we better shut up before…" "Is there something you'd like to tell the class Miss Jones?" asked Professor Krunklehorn from her seat next to the board. The presentation was over and she had caught the two of them talking while she started explaining the content of the first unit of her class. "Umm… Nothing. Except maybe that your coffee patches are incredible. I've been up for two days and I feel fabulous!" Billie then gave the professor two thumbs up and smiled at her. "I know right. They are the bomb! I've… ehem… Then I suggest Miss Jones that you pay more attention to the class and spend less time talking." Lucile then smiled at Billie slyly.

"She smiled at you?" asked Franny catching something suspicious going on there. "Yes. You can't tell anyone because then they will all think Krunklehorn has preferences and then all the pansies will start saying crappy things about me and Lucy." said Billie rolling her eyes. "Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone." said Franny with her hand across her chest. "The truth is I've known Lucile Krunklehorn for four years now. That's how long I've been dating her husband's brother Joe. He is so dreamy. And we girls have so much fun together! She is the mother I never had." The brunette changed her accent to an Australian one while she was looking at the professor in front of them with a sweet smile.

"I knew Lucile when I was a kid. I was Cornelius's best friend back then…" said Franny before Billie interrupted her. "So you're the girl he talks about! You must have seen him around the faculty." Billie looked so happy and surprised. "Yeah I saw him outside. Is he taking classes or giving them?" asked Franny. "Giving. He decided he wanted to open other people's mind and help them understand science. And now he is teaching robotics or something like that across the hall. Anyway, did you talk to him?!" asked Billie annoyingly inquisitive. Both girls acted as if they were taking notes when Professor Krunklehorn walked near them.

"_He agreed to have a coffee with me after the class is over. Why are you so interested?"_ wrote Franny in a piece of paper and handed it to Billie.

"_It's nothing, he is just like a brother to me. Enjoy the coffee then ;)" _wrote Billie back and when Franny looked at her she smiled and winked her eye. After this, both girls paid attention to rest the class.

When the class was over and Billie walked towards Lucile she pointed at Franny. The girl was on her way out of the classroom already looking for Cornelius when she felt someone pulled her arm. "Franny! Oh my God! It's so good to see you again! You look beautiful, sweetie. How many years have passed?" Lucile was all over her hugging her and touching her face. "Four years, Mrs. Robinson. You look splendid too." Franny smiled to the woman in front of her whom still had her hands on Franny's face. "Oh, Neil would be so happy to see you. He has missed you so much. In all of these years he have not befriended another girl, he just keep comparing them to you and how you are his only girl friend." Lucile kept talking to her nonstop while Franny was looking at the door hoping Cornelius would enter and save her from the catch up with his mom.

"_Billie will give me a ride back home. We will bring you a surprise! Love, Mom." _Cornelius received the message just as he was heading to the big food court in the center of the University. Neil walked to a mini coffee shop named "Mary's Café". He order two lattes and sat down in a table for two. He spent the next thirty minutes looking at the entrance of the food court drinking his coffee and expecting to see Franny but she never came. Neil then stood up and threw his empty coffee dart and Franny's cold coffee to the trash can. "How could I've been so stupid? She is probably not interested in talking to me after I broke our friendship all those years ago. Hell, maybe she even thought twice about it and realized she didn't need a freaking nerd in her life." Cornelius thought as he walked back to his car.

As soon as Neil arrived home he fast-walked to his laboratory and started working on the sketches he left unfinished over his desk the night before. He was so concentrated in the details of his new invention he jumped and dropped his pencil when his mother stormed into the room. She shouted in pure happiness: "Darling you won't believe who I found in my class at the University today." Cornelius was now picking up the pencil he dropped "Who could that be?" As Neil rose up his gaze he saw the girl he was trying to stop thinking about. His mouth dropped as Franny entered the room with her cheeks bright red and smiling sheepishly. "Franny… I… I thought you… I was waiting for you in the…" said Neil trying to think straight as hundreds of thoughts rushed through his mind. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry about that, it's just that Billie, your mom and I got engaged into conversation and lost track of time." said Franny lowering her head. "No. No, no, no. There is no problem with that. I mean, we can…" Cornelius dropped his words when he saw nothing less than his old roommate Good standing besides Franny. "Goob?"

"Hey Lewis! Long time no see bro. How have you been?" asked the tall and muscular Michael who was wearing a baseball uniform. "I'm… I'm going by Cornelius now. I'm fine. What are you doing here, Goob?" asked Neil completely lost. "Oh, sorry man. I found Franny and you mom with… what was her name? Bonnie? I don't remember. Anyway they were at the University. So when I was going to pick up this flower and take her home when your mom suggested we come and visit you. And I thought it was a great idea, after all we are friends right?" said Good placing his hand on Franny's waist, which jolted something inside Cornelius. "That's… very thoughtful. Thanks." said Neil insipidly.

"So… I don't know you could hang out with us sometimes. We both would like that." said Franny trying to change the mood in the lab. "Wow, honey, remember I have baseball every night." said Goob to Franny. "Yes but you can separate a day and spend it with your girlfriend and friend." "Ha! First rule about relationships Cornelius, the girl is always right haha." Goob attempted a fist bump with Neil, which failed horribly as he just stood there in shock after hearing the word "girlfriend" and "relationship". "They are… together?" said Neil in his mind.


End file.
